Mind Reader
by Sekaya93
Summary: Naruto gets some cool super powers how will he react? More importantly, how will Sasuke react? and What will Naruto find out? NaruSasu or SasuNaru story M rated only for chapters after the second.
1. Naruto's new power

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or and of the Characters ((Damn)) ((if I could I would own Sasuke!! But I don't so sigh)) All credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto…

* * *

"Hey guys!! Look at me!!" Nartuo yelled across the room of Shikamaru's where he was hosting a party for the last day of school being tomorrow. Naruto was standing on one of the tables facing backwards to the crowd. He whipped his headband off and swung it around. Yes, there was alcohol. And yes, Naruto was drunk….

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Baka." Shikamaru warned. The table wasn't very sturdy and was about to break.

"Aw come on Shikamaru! Quit being such a party pooper!!"

"No I mean i-- Naruto Look Out!!"

SNAP

One of the legs holding the table broke and came crashing down. Naruto ultimately lost his balance and went with the table. (Gravity is an amazing thing!) Naruto's beer flew out of his hand.

Blackout…

* * *

_**Mind Reader **_

"Ugh My head" Nartuo groaned as he sat up to see a white room with a curtain pulled across the middle of the room so he couldn't see the other side. He was in a hospital room. Naruto rubbed his head and felt a sensitive spot on the back of his head where there were stitches. He brought he hand back to his face.

Dried blood.

(What happened last night?) Naruto thought. Just then he heard the door open. He looked up to see the curtain being pulled back by Shikamaru.

"How you feeling Baka?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ok except I have a throbbing pain in my head!" Naruto sarcastically said. Shikamaru laughed. "By the way Shikamaru what happened to me last night? I can't remember a thing!" Naruto asked.

"Well," Shikamaru started. "you were at my party, Rock Lee brought Budwiser, you had one too many, you were 'dancing' on top of one of my tables, it broke, and you split your head open on the edge of my coffee table." Shikamaru explained.

"Which explains the stitches…" Naruto said.

((No Shit Baka!)) Shikamaru's voice echoed on his head.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Shikamaru replied.

"That was rude!" Naruto explained.

"What I didn't say anything."

(What?) Naruto froze. How could he have not said anything his voice was clear as a bell in his head.

Then Naruto thought, (Hey crazy idea but what if I could read minds!! Nah too stupid. And impossible for that matter!) then he lied down again thinking it was a stupid thing to pursue.

((Hey that cloud could look just like a deer)) There it was again. Loud and clear. Naruto sat up again. (Maybe I can read minds!) He thought! He heard everything that Shikamaru thought! It was fascinating! What if he got this special power for a reason. He certainly couldn't tell anyone, they'd think he was crazy!! He's read enough super hero comics to know you don't tell anybody you have a super power, even if it was a simple one such as this.

Naruto was so excited at his newfound power, he put his fingers to his temples like a "super hero" and looked at a glass of water pretending he could read the mind of water. Don't ask me how… Suddenly, the water in the cup stated to come out of the cup as if another cup was taking it out of the original cup. Naruto was amazed by this he put his hand out and guided the water over to Shikamaru's head, and clamped his hand shut. The water that was floating dropped on Shikamaru's head.

"EH! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA BAKA!! Shikamaru yelled but Naruto wasn't listening. He stared at his hands kept closing them and opening them again. Not only could he read minds, but he could move things with his own.

(This is truly amazing) He thought to himself. He stayed like that until the nurse came in and told him that he could be released. And that he had a concussion and not to be doing anything in water of in high places.

The minute Naruto got out of that hospital room he was dashing down the street ignoring the extreme throbbing pain in his head.

(I wonder how I can screw with Sasuke's head!) Naruto thought as he dashed toward the library.

(Heh! This is gong to be soooooooo much fun!)

--

* * *

Right you are Naruto. You have no idea how right you are.

This next Chapter is rated M for Mature And Masculinely Awsome to some of our hard core NaruSasu Yaoi fan girls a fair warning…_** IT WILL HAVE SOME CONTENT OTHERS WOULD FIND OFFENCIVE OR DISGUCTING OR VULGAR.**_ If you are not a hard core yaoi fan girl then do not read chapter 2 I repeat **_DO NOT!!_** Read chapter 2 do not bash me or tell me off or sold me or tell me anything negitive I gave you a fair warning….Now on with the show…

That does not mean in anyway thay you shouldn't comment plez critique me give me some constructive critisism ok enjoy the next chapter you naughty NaruSasu fan girls you lol


	2. Messing with Sasuke's

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or and of the Characters ((Damn)) ((if I could I would own Sasuke!! But I don't so sigh)) All credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto…

_Previously…_

_The minute Naruto got out of that hospital room he was dashing down the street ignoring the extreme throbbing pain in his head._

_(I wonder how I can screw with Sasuke's head!) Naruto thought as he dashed toward the library. _

_(Heh! This is gong to be soooooooo much fun!)_

_**Mind Reader Chapter 2**_

(Sasuke's defiantly got to be in the library, he's go to study for our big Japanese final today 8th period and he has the whole first part of the day to study, much like I do, so he should be in the library considering he can't go into the dorms because of what cough happened last night so that's the only place he would be…) Naruto thought as he sped toward the library. He looked in the window. He saw Sasuke sitting at one of the tables. Not even the librarian was in. After all, it was the last day of school. No one is going to be taking a book out…

Naruto got a huge grin on his face and ran for the front door.

He opened the door slowly as Sasuke looked behind him to see who it was.

"Oh it's just you Dobe…" Sasuke said uncaring.

Suddenly,

((Just Naruto! What do you mean just Naruto!? It IS Naruto!))

There it was again. The voice of someone else's echoing in his head as if they were talking it a cave! Na it was Sasuke arguing with himself. LOL Hilarious!

Naruto started to giggle. Not girly but just under his breath

"What's so funny Dobe!" Sasuke snapped at him. ((He's kinda cute when he laughs))

Naruto instantly stopped giggling. (What?) Naruto just stared at Sasuke. (Did he just sa-- Think that I was …cute…when I laugh…) Naruto thought to himself. As Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke, Sasuke got a fearful look on his face.

"Quit staring at me Dobe!" ((He's gonna make me blush he keeps staring at me like that!! Eyes all glazed over in a daze…))

Naruto was dumbstruck. Naruto was no where near gay, however the little daydreams of him and Sasuke that Naruto just picked up from him was strangely getting his aroused. Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke was gay not only that he like HIM. Naruto's body lost all feeling and it move all on it's own accord. He took a step toward Sasuke. Sasuke stepped back and dropped the book.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto said to mess with his mind.

"What are you doing? Baka…" ((Internal Gulp)) Just as Naruto predicted, a slow and steady blush creped onto Sasuke's face. Naruto decided to play along with this situation…

"What's wrong Sasuke? Scared to show your true emotions?" Naruto said reaching up to touch Sasuke's cheek.

"What are you stupid!" ((What's he trying to get at)) Sasuke said as his fingers touched the wall of the library. Naruto pressed his body against Sasuke's, holding Sasuke's wrists to hold him down. Sasuke looked-- no glared into Naruto's eyes but that blush got even stronger.

"No you say?" Naruto teased. He pressed closer to Sasuke.

((gulp N-Naruto…No! Sasuke restrain yourself! Do no-- oh no!))

Sasuke gets a nervous look on his face.

Naruto got a mischievous look on his face.

" Then how can this be…" Naruto snaked his hand down between their bodies and brushed against Sasuke's hardening groin rubbing against is leg.

Sasuke's eye's widened. ((Oh God!!)) Naruto kept just lightly brushing his fingers against the straining against the cloth of the jeans. Sasuke's breath wavered and hitched.

"Stop" he choked. ((No don't make him stop are you crazy!! Internal Moan))Sasuke bit his lip to surpress a moan to encorage him...

"Are you sure Sasuke?" Naruto grasped Sasuke's groin lightly. Sasuke gasps and bucks his hips. Letting his eyes drift close, he contemplated his answer...

Oops gotta finish later promise I will bye guys…!!

I lied I'll finish this chapter in a 1/2 chapter when it's finished comment an critique plez be nice it's my first anything higher that a T rated fanfiction so i might be rough around the edges... Bye for now


	3. Naruto Slips the Truth

Sorry it took so long but here is the final 1/2 chapter of Mind Reader Enjoy

Again i don't own Naruto or any of the characters (damn)

* * *

_Previously..._

__

" Then how can this be…" Naruto snaked his hand down between their bodies and brushed against Sasuke's hardening groin rubbing against is leg.

Sasuke's eye's widened. ((Oh God!!)) Naruto kept just lightly brushing his fingers against the straining cloth of the jeans. Sasuke's breath wavered and hitched.

"Stop" he choked. ((No don't make him stop are you crazy!! Internal Moan))Sasuke bit his lip to suppress a moan to encourage him...

"Are you sure Sasuke?" Naruto grasped Sasuke's groin lightly. Sasuke gasps and bucks his hips. Letting his eyes drift close, he contemplated his answer...

* * *

Sasuke stood with Naruto pinning him against the wall. Sasuke was mortified as he felt his cock grow hard again, rising up against his boxers and jeans pressing into Naruto's, he recovered his demeanour when he felt Naruto's increasing hardness also, and smirked. ((This is Bad... Really bad...)) Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto smirked. This was hilarious. Hey could screw with his mind a little more.

At this point, Naruto held his free hand out in front of the straining jean fabric and concentrated. Sasuke looked at him weird, then. That signature Uchiha calm, cool, and collected look faded instantly as Naruto started to make the crotch part of his jeans excessively tighter than the rest. Sasuke groaned a bit under his breath but not all of it was suppressed as Naruto started to slowly stroke the the hard member under the tight material of his jeans.

((Oh No!! Make him stop your secret could get out if you let this continue!!))((Yeah but that's not fair!! I want this and you know it!!)) ((That's the problem you baka!!)) Naruto couldn't suppress laughter any more. Sasuke's inner struggle with himself was just too funny. Naruto let out a full blown laugh.

"Just what is so funny Dobe!" Naruto stopped. (Naruto, your secret could be out if you don't be more careful!!) Naurto yellled at himself internally.

"Oh nothing Uchiha..." Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke got a suspicious look. His face suddenly determined and provoking.((He's up to something...))

"Your hiding something...Uzumaki..." Dispite his current "condition" when it comes to finding more out about Naruto, Sasuke was always game...

"W-hat are you talking about, Uchiha..." Naruto gulped. He held out his hand again to try and render Sasuke helpless. The jean fabric suddenly tightened. Sasuke's eyes widened, he fell to his knees.

((What the...)) Sasuke's face heated up, Sweat started dripping from his hairline. He was getting aroused without Naruto even NEAR him!! ((What is going on??))

Naruto went into shock. He acted with out even thinking about with what he just acted upon. Sasuke looked up with flushed cheeks and a horrified look on his face. His other hand flew out knocking Sasuke to the library wall.

Naruto telekenetically pinned Sasuke to the wall. Naruto smirked.

((He has...)) "Naruto you... have telekenetic powers..."

Naruto just kept a straight face, as he waved his hands around alittle more.

Suddenly, Sasuke's shirt started to ride up.

"Ahh..." Sasuke gasped.

Naruto came up to Sasuke and covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"Sasuke, If you let this slip... I will personally...come find you and..." Naruto slowly started to close his hand. Sasuke felt a slow and sharp pressure growing on the very base of his shaft. Sasuke winced in pain.

"Well lets just say I'll strip you of your manhood..." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke's eye's widened then he smirked. ((Oh I've got an idea...)) "Ok then agreed as long as you don't tell anyone about..." Sasuke leaned in towards him until his lips were inches away from Naruto's


	4. The turning point!

OH MY GOD!! I finally did it!! I FINISHED A STORY!! I'm sorry I took so damned long I really am!! And I am very proud of myself!! I for a while i couldn't write the words, Cock, Dick, Nipples, or Cum...but as you can read I DID GET OVER IT!!

_Previously:_

_Naruto came up to Sasuke and covered his mouth with both of his hands._

_"Sasuke, If you let this slip... I will personally...come find you and..." Naruto slowly started to close his hand. Sasuke felt a slow and sharp pressure growing on the very base of his shaft. Sasuke winced in pain._

_"Well lets just say I'll strip you of your manhood..." Naruto chuckled._

_Sasuke's eye's widened then he smirked. ((Oh I've got an idea...)) "Ok then agreed as long as you don't tell anyone about..." Sasuke leaned in towards him until his lips were inches away from Naruto's. Sasuke whispered: "...this" Naruto shivered as Sasuke's lips were placed on his._

**_Mind Reader..._**

Sasuke was still pinned to the wall as Naruto kissed him back. Naruto was so lost in the kiss that he didn't keep his concentration on the telekinesis he had on Sasuke. Sasuke took this chance of Naruto's lack of concentration and used it to his advantage. Sasuke slammed Naruto to the Library floor with a whack to the back of Naruto's head which had the stitches. Naruto broke from the kiss and screamed in pain. Hips collided with hips, foreheads collided with foreheads and also crotch to crotch.

"GYAH!!YOU DICK SUCKER, THAT HURT!!" Naruto yelped in agonizing pain. Sasuke raised one eye brow.

"Am I now? Care to test that, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked evilly. Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't need mind reading powers to know what Sasuke had on his mind there! Naruto cursed himself for that slag word he use quite often, he knew it would come back to bite him in the ass one day!!

Naruto struggled to get up but Sasuke grabbed both wrists in one hand and pinned him to the floor. Sasuke lent down and breathed deeply and nibble at Naruto's jugular vein, which was throbbing so much you could probably see it throbbing with the beats of Naruto's heart. Naruto moaned as Sasuke worked at the collar bone as Sasuke slid up Naruto's shirt.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned Sasuke's name as Sasuke had gotten to Naruto's pecs and took one of Naruto's nipples into his mouth sucking and biting at it while his free hand massaged the neglected one. Naruto gasped at this bucking his hips into Sasuke's making both Sasuke and Naruto groan in pleasure. Sasuke once he was done with the upper torso, now decided to work on the lower torso. He licked the very vivid creative tattoo on his navel while he fingered at Naruto's jean zipper.

Naruto felt overwhelmed, between the erotic pleasure that Sasuke was giving him and the dizziness from the loss of blood due to the wound on his head opening again without his knowledge. Naruto moaned as Sasuke took his aim a little lower. Sasuke smirked at the foggy eyed man underneath him. Sasuke took a deep breath and breathed a long sigh into the crotch of Naruto's jeans sending heat straight to the even more excessively hardening cock beneath it.

Naruto screamed in pleasure. Sasuke finally got the pants down to Naruto's knees and pulled the hardening member from the bright neon orange boxers.  
But then Sasuke stopped. Froze right in place. Naruto looked up (well down…) at Sasuke. He had a worried look on his face Naruto concentrated hard to hear what Sasuke was thinking…

((YOU IDIOT! What have you gotten your self into! You don't know how to do this! FOR GOD SAKE, you're a virgin man!! Not only that but this is disgraceful!! An Uchiha not knowing how to perform oral SEX!! UGH!!)) Sasuke suddenly got a sickened look.

"Well you know practice makes perfect for that problem…" Naruto panted smirking down at that internally arguing man. Sasuke just glare and demandingly took the head into his mouth and tongued the tiny slit.

Naruto groaned in pure rapture. ((Oh ok he liked that so let's see what else I can do!)) Sasuke massaged the length on Naruto's cock and sucked on the head gently as Sasuke stuck his tongue out the bottom of his mouth and licking the underside of his dick. Naruto started to pant and moan excessively, bucking his hips with each stroke to his dick. Sasuke letting go of Naruto's hand believing that Naruto probably won't try escaping now that Sasuke's got him right where he wants him.

And just when Naruto thought it couldn't get any worse, Sasuke took him fully in the mouth, sucked hard, and pumped from the base with his fist as the other now free hand held his hips down.

Naruto screamed in pleasure as the pleasure flushed from everywhere in his body down toward his stomach. As Sasuke continued to suck him off, Naruto felt boiling liquid coil in his lower abdomen and was about to release when Sasuke's fore finger and thumb pinched at the base of the shaft of his cock preventing him form doing so.

"HAAAA GYAH!" Naruto was trying his hardest to struggle against the obsidian eyed boy, but it was no use. "S-a-ha-suke," Naruto pleaded. "let me c- HA!" Naruto tried to say.

"Hmmmm?" Sasuke hummed as if he had not heard Naruto. The vibrations from Sasuke's vocal cords were completely agonizingly good. Naruto bucked his hips furiously to get free.

"Naruto, you want release, scream my name, scream it to the heavens." Sasuke said to the cerulean eyed boy spazzing beneath him. A challenge, eh? (Well 2 can play at this game!) Naruto thought to himself. Naruto's shaking hand was held out and pointed at Sasuke's crotch. The jean material tightened once again. Sasuke froze. Naruto smirked. "Two can play at this game Sasuke, lets see who can hold out longer!"

Sasuke felt a really hard squeeze on the base. "MMMM!" Sasuke yelped with Naruto's cock still in his mouth. He lost grip on the dick and Naruto shot his release into the back of Sasuke's throat. Sasuke's gag reflex triggered and he took the softening dick out of his mouth and choked on most of the cum that hit his throat. Naruto busted up laughing but just as Sasuke glared back at him…everything went black.

Naruto woke up in the same bed he was in when he woke up the first time.  
(Was it really all a dream?) This time instead of Shikamaru sitting across the room, it was Sasuke. His head throbbed bad!

"Uh…My head what happened.."  
"So you awake Uke?" Naruto glared at the new nickname. Naruto held out his hand to Sasuke's groin again, pinching the base of the shaft again, Sasuke winced.

"Who you calling Uke?!" Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled a bit. (Ok so it wasn't a dream.) Naruto thought.

"To be honest I didn't think you'd pass out on me Uke. Did I really make it that hard on you?" Sasuke asked worriedly walking over to the edge of the bed. The obsidian eyed boy sighed. "Look about that I'm-"  
"Don't say it- that's alright…your fine…Cum Spitter.." Naruto joked at the fact that Sasuke choked on his cum. Sasuke jammed his elbow into Naruto's crotch.  
"GYAH!! Hahaha!! Just a joke Asshole!! But just like I said before Sasuke…Practice makes perfect!"

The End?


End file.
